


We're doing this again?

by haeppinesshyuck



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Past ChangKi, blind dates, brokenhearted changkyun, changki, i suck at titles smh, minhyuk and jooheon are good bffs, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeppinesshyuck/pseuds/haeppinesshyuck
Summary: Surprise, surprise. Changkyun's friends set him up on a date with a 'stranger' and guess who it is?His ex, Yoo Kihyun.





	1. 1

Changkyun had lost count of how many times his friends - soon ex friends - had forced him to go on a date with someone. They even went so far as to coercing him with a threat of kicking him out of their shared apartment, much to Changkyun's annoyance, causing him to stay over at his parent's house for two nights. Yeah, that really happened. Just all because he's not willing to go on dates, whatever.

  
"Come on, it's just a date," Minhyuk drags the word 'date' and whines like a child who's been deprived of candy. Changkyun, who is busy trying to cook ramen for the three of them, grips the spatula tightly and rolls his eyes for the nth time. "Nothing will go wrong if you went on one date, Changkyun, just one date, please?"

  
Minhyuk gives him the best puppy eyes he can muster, which, by the way, doesn't work on him so he's not that affected. Thank you very much. "Why are you so adamant on making me go on a date, Minhyuk hyung?" He finally asks, eyes fixated on the bubbling surface as he mixes the ramen around the pot. "It's not like I'm lonely or anything."

  
"Wow, adamant, I like that word. Makes you sound all smart," Jooheon supplies, heading straight to his seat at the dinner table. "And I'm not lonely my ass, Changkyun. We all know how lonely you are, stop bluffing, it doesn't look good on you."

  
Thankfully, Jooheon successfully avoided the spatula Changkyun had thrown his way.

  
It's not like Changkyun doesn't want to go on a date. Okay, well _maybe_ he does. But considering he's so busy with university and working part time that there's just no room for any romance whatsoever. Sounds pathetic, but that's his life. Besides, if he ends up with another asshole, the idea of romance is going to be forever ruined for him, so no thanks. He'd very much prefer to live on his own world and idea of romance than to have someone who'll destroy that idea for him.

  
"I really mean it hyung," Placing the pot of ramen at the center of the table and sitting on his own seat, the youngest heaves out a sigh. "Just because you two are in a relationship doesn't mean I have to be in one too, so really, I'm okay."

  
Jooheon sets his chopsticks down on the table, looks incredulously at Changkyun as if he's grown two heads, "alright, rude. First of all, I'm not in a relationship, unfortunately. Second, we're doing this because you really, really need to socialize more with other people, Kyun."

  
Changkyun's lips pursed at what the older said. Socializing sounds like a big challenge to him. "It's like you're making me ask to bungee jump off a building, Jooheon hyung. I don't like people, thank you very much."

  
"But you like us."

  
"I'm not entirely sure about that."

  
Jooheon threw him a glare which Changkyun avoided and continued happily slurping his ramen. His friends are a pain in the ass he has concluded for so many times. Even how many times he tries to understand why they keep on forcing him to go on a date is still unanswered, who knows what's going on Jooheon's and Minhyuk's brains. Times like this makes Changkyun believe that he's the only sane one, really.

  
Minhyuk, who has been awfully quiet for the past few minutes, much to Changkyun's surprise, spoke up, "okay hear me out, Changkyun." The younger raises his brow at the older. "Just once. If you go to this one date, literally just one date that we're asking you to, I promise we'll stop bothering you."

  
Changkyun chuckles, "sounds like a lie, hyung. I know you two. If I agreed to this one you'll blackmail me to go to another then another then another-

  
"No, I really promise," The oldest of them quickly interjects. "If you find me or Jooheon forcing you into another date, I promise, we'll be your slaves."

  
Well, to say that Jooheon and Minhyuk under Changkyun's mercy sounds highly appealing to him, _maybe I should really try going on a dat-_ _NO_ , Changkyun's own mind argues with his inner voice. _You don't need a man in your life right now, RIGHT?_

  
Yeah, right. Besides romance is dead already anyways. Important things such as money and a college degree are much, much more important than a relationship, he tries to will himself to believe his thoughts, _I'm so pathetic_.

  
A minute of silence had passed and Changkyun looks up to meet two pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly, "are you considering it?" Jooheon, with his face on his hands and pouting to act cute, batts his eyelashes to the younger. "You're gonna say yes, aren't you?"

  
This is what he absolutely hates about Jooheon - he's too cute, reminds Changkyun of a puppy so much, and for a fact, Changkyun can't resist puppies no matter what - but he shook his head, his mother didn't raise no weak bitches so Changkyun kept his facade, pretending that he wasn't at all fazed over Jooheon's aegyo, "still a no for me."

  
Changkyun kept his eyes focused on his bowl of ramen, long pieces of noodles that are now getting soggy thanks to the amount of resistance he has to do from his own two friends. There's absolutely no way he'll agree to go on a date, he swears that with all his heart. Minhyuk cannot blackmail him again. Nope. Never. Changkyun's own mind betrays him and instantly flashes a memory of Minhyuk taking a hold of his precious music notebooks, the younger has never felt so much fear and betrayal in his life.

  
Silence has taken over their small dining room, just a small table in between the living room and kitchen that they had set up when they first moved in. They've been living here together for about two years, with Minhyuk who had been the first one to move in. Looking for roommates was never easy, it's because chances are you get stuck with a complete weirdo but luckily he knew Jooheon from one of his classes and kind of just dragged Changkyun along with him in the process. Needless to say, the youngest hadn't known that Minhyuk plus Jooheon equals Changkyun's migraine.

  
It started about two to three months ago, Jooheon had jokingly asked him if he wants to go on a date with this one friend he's always mentioned - a guy who reminds him of a marshamallow with his cute and soft cheeks, Soonyoung - saying that the other expressed his interest to Changkyun. Much to his surprise that someone is even interested in him, plain ol' Changkyun, he politely declined, the stress of being a university student is finally taking a toll on him. Minhyuk obviously heard their conversation and for some reason, teamed up with Jooheon to force him to go into dates, even suggesting they go on a triple date or what. He wasn't even that interested on romance or whatsoever after he happened, not liking the memory of a broken heart and ugly, fat tears. That was a period in his life that Changkyun absolutely, with his whole heart, loathes to remember.

  
It's awfully quiet, too quiet for Changkyun's liking and he looks up to see the two mindlessly playing with their food, "why are you two so quiet?"

  
Silence.

  
The two continued on eating, the only sounds of slurping and chopsticks can be heard. Changkyun grits his teeth, _wow, these two are gonna give me the silent treatment huh?_

  
Changkyun thinks long and hard, trying to rack his brain, weighing the options. Maybe he does trying to consider going on a date, maybe it's not that bad, _maybe_...just maybe, he'll have the closure he needs?

  
"Okay fine," He sets his hands on the table, the sound of it making Jooheon and Minhyuk look at him in the middle of eating. "What do I get if I agreed to go on this date that you two are telling me about?"

  
It's as if like Changkyun picked out the stars and hanged them in front of Minhyuk with the way his face lit up, "are you implying that you're saying yes?"

  
"Not yet! I'm still asking, don't get your panties in a twist."

  
"Uh, obviously you'll get a date?" Jooheon's tone states the obvious, but when he sees the blank stare the youngest had given him, he shrugs. "You'll get a date, that's for sure. But perhaps you'll get a friend? Or a boyfriend, who knows? Free food?"

  
"Yes! Free food," The oldest clasps his hands loudly. "We're shouldering the bill of your date if you go." The promise of free food makes his ears tingle, ignoring Jooheon's protests of _but hyung, that's too expensive!_ and _you know how he's like! He'll eat the most expensive menu the-_ that soon stopped, courtesy of Minhyuk's hand.

  
"Seriously Kyunnie, you'll get free food and a date! What could go wrong?"

  
_Uh, everything?_ Changkyun's mind replies for him, quickly shaking off the thought and feeling kinda annoyed with himself. _Why can't I just go on a date? It's just a freaking date! I should at least try._ Drumming his fingers on the table, he questions further, "do I know the guy you're setting me up with? Wait, did you set me up with a girl?" Disbelief filled his eyes and Minhyuk tried so hard not to let out a laugh.

  
"It's a guy, don't worry Kyunnie. And I don't think you know him though, he's from another university," Minhyuk's angelic smile doesn't suit him, the youngest thinks, he's such a little devil. He has lost count of how many times people have been fooled of Minhyuk's angelic visuals, including himself.

  
"Fine," Standing up and putting his used utensils in the sink, Changkyun sighs again for the nth time just today. "Just one date, Minhyuk and Jooheon hyung. Literally just one and you'll stop pestering me, okay?"

  
This is it. He has finally succumbed to the request of his two idiotic friends, God, what did he get himself into? Instant regret washed over him, feeling very much nervous and anxious. He hears the sounds of hurrahs from his two friends and thinking, _I'm so fucked up._

  
Okay maybe his mother raised one weak bitch.

  
~

  
Changkyun finds himself at the restaurant in town a week later, phone in his hand and clutching his bag on the other. He feels like a wreck, absolutely nervous and the chill air of autumn doesn't help anything at all with his nerves.

  
Though the restaurant is rather pleasing to the eye, with navy blue adorning the walls and wood pieces to accentuate the place. Chandeliers adorned the high ceiling and there's a glass door opening to the outside patio. Thankfully, there aren't much people around that time and Changkyun is sitting at the farthest table from the entrance.

  
"I don't like him already," He mutters through the phone, hands fiddling with the red table cloth presented in front of him. "He's running late and you know I don't tolerate tardiness Minhyuk hyung," Giving a smile to the waitress he just made eye contact with, he came back to looking at the overpriced menu and pretending he's thinking hard of what to order when in reality, he could care less and probably would order mac and cheese, which, highly likely that they don't serve there.

  
"Okay Mr. Grumpy give the man a chance, will you?" Minhyuk sounds exasperated. The older is on his break right now from his part time job in a café and Changkyun is keen on complaining till his ears get off. Well, not exactly, but till he gets annoyed. "Hoseok told me he's usually on time, maybe something happened, you know, everything's unpredictable Kyun."

  
He huffs out a breath, "if after thirty minutes and he's still not here I'm leaving, okay?"

  
"Make it forty five minutes."

  
"Fine. I'll update you. Wait- Hoseok? Who's Hoseok?"

  
"My friend from another university, he goes to the same uni with your date." Minhyuk explains, followed by a yawn after. "Listen, I have about five minutes left for my break and I need to hang up now. I'm sure you'll enjoy your date, Changkyunnie, he's a wonderful guy."

  
He ends up staring at his phone, his reflection showing how he's just in plain disbelief with everything going on now. He agreed to go on a 'blind date', his supposedly date is late, he have to wait for what, twenty more minutes ugh, the waitress is looking at him and waiting for him to place his order that he actually feels pressured, okay. Changkyun probably looks like he's lost, staring at the ceiling like it's the most interesting thing to look at in the entire place.

  
His phone buzzes in his hand and sees the text that Jooheon had sent him. _'good luck on your date kkungie <33 text me when u need me to pick u up ok?'_ Gripping his phone tightly, he refuses the urge to type furiously on his phone the words: ' _yes jooheon hyung pick me up NOW PLS I WANNA GO HOME :(('_

  
"I'm so sorry I'm late," Then the chair in front of him was dragged out.

  
He almost jumped out from his own skin from the sudden voice, so close to dropping his beloved phone on the floor. For some reason, though he knows that this is his date, he didn't looked up just yet, "I'm usually on time, oh God, I already did a bad first impression on you, right? I'm so sorry-"

  
Changkyun whipped up his head so fast he was scared for a second it might break, but the familiarity of the voice is something that he just can't ignore because it's oh so painfully familiar and makes him remember something he absolutely freaking hates-

  
"Changkyun?"

  
He stills. Oh no. 

  
Seriously. Out of everyone, why does it have to be him? Changkyun thinks twice of just standing up and run for the exit because he can, but as cliché as it sounds, his feet are like stuck to the ground. Or his ass.

  
"I-is that really you, Changkyunnie?" The other finally asks, settling down on the seat in front of him. Changkyun tries his best to calm down, his heart beating so fast that he believes there's no way he'll be able to end this whole fiasco without having a cardiac arrest. As if like the other's voice hadn't registered to his brain properly, he meets his eye and that's when anger and frustration fills his whole body, with the way he's shooting daggers at the guy in front of him.

  
"Don't call me that," Changkyun seethes. "You- you don't have any right to call me by that nickname.." Words filled with fury, he clenches his fist and breathes sharply. Perhaps he's just dreaming because there's no way they'll end up meeting in a situation like this out of every possible time, not like this. "What are you doing here, Kihyun-ssi?"

  
Kihyun seems taken aback with the sudden formality, his eyes widening. But he regains his composure fast, clearing his throat and straightens his back as he looks at Changkyun, "I'm going on a date?" The air seems suffocating, or Changkyun's having a hard time breathing. "Are you Minhyuk's friend?"

  
Changkyun simply nods. All energy in his whole body feels spent. Taking a good look at the other, Kihyun looks much more healthier now than the last time he'd seen him. His hair is now dyed black, the last time he was sporting a fiery red orange. He remembers Kihyun who's persistent to change his hair color every so often, which Changkyun tries to talk him out of it, talking about ruining his scalp or his hair falling off after how many hair dyeing he has to go through. Still, at the end of the day, Changkyun ends up liking Kihyun's hair no matter what the color is. He was so whipped-

  
The waitress came a little later to get their orders, she probably sensed the tense atmosphere between them two and left quickly, Changkyun wouldn't blame her though. Kihyun is fiddling with his fingers on his lap, looking down and Changkyun's crossing his arms and sporting an angry look in his face.

  
"You know what, I'm leaving," Changkyun mutters more to himself, avoiding Kihyun's gaze. "We're going to forget this happened, okay?"

  
Maybe this was just a dream. A bad dream, perhaps?

  
But Kihyun was fast, he grabs Kihyun's hand gently, stopping Changkyun in his tracks. It's not really enough to make a scene, but Changkyun's face flushes hotly because this scene reminds him of those cliché romcom movies that he and Jooheon loves binge watching at the dead hours of the night, but of course, Changkyun is not in an alternate universe where he's stuck in a romantic comedy because he's absolutely sure he's in a thriller dimension.

  
Ignoring the momentary redness of his face and ears, Changkyun faces the other and puts on the bitchiest face he can master, "what?"

  
"Can't you stay?"

  
"I don't know, why didn't _you_ stayed back then?" He bites back.

  
To say that Changkyun enjoyed the stunned look on Kihyun's face is an understatement, he's ecstatic. _Time to get back at you, asshole._

  
Just in time, their food arrived, the smell finding Changkyun's nose and clouds his sense of judgment. Debating whether to stay or not, he looks at the delicious food presented right before him and Kihyun's knowing look that he can't leave, there's no way he can't say no to free food and the shit-eating grin Kihyun sports when Changkyun slid back onto his seat in front of him. He sighs, why is he so weak when food is involved?

  
"I'm not staying because of you, I'm staying for the food since Minhyuk and Jooheon hyung are paying for this," Bitterness seeps out from his tone, and he makes sure that the other knows it, with the way Kihyun's face looks so crestfallen after his statement. There's no way he's going to fall for a guy like him, never again. Especially after said guy was the reason why he was so closed off and so against dating for a few years now.

  
"I know," Kihyun's tone sounds kind of disappointed and Changkyun had to suppress a laugh, this guy's so good at acting. "But it's nice to know you're still friends with Jooheon.."

  
Almost stabbing the piece of meat with his fork, he looks up and smirks at the older, "yeah of course, Jooheon is a loyal person, you know? Unlike _someone_ I know who leaves their partner for someone they barely know, right?"

  
"I didn't cheated on you, Changkyun. How many times do I have to repeat that to you?" Kihyun glares at him, and for a moment, Changkyun feels light headed for some reason. "You cut off everything about us over a misunderstanding and you didn't even gave me a chance to explain-"

  
"Yeah as if explaining will fix everything about us."

  
The older huffs out a breath, "it may not fix everything that went wrong but we could've ended things properly, then we wouldn't be this bitter the moment we met again," There's a glint of slight hope in Kihyun's eyes and Changkyun feels some of his walls crumbling away. "We haven't met for a long time..how have you been, Kkung?"

  
The nickname rolls of Kihyun's tongue so easily that it annoys Changkyun how the other's obviously calm about all this, while he's there, stressing over everything. It annoys him too, to think that he's somewhat okay with Kihyun acting like there's nothing wrong with the whole situation they're in right now.

  
"I'm fine," Avoiding eye contact again, he looks at the piece of broccoli on his plate, as if it's the most interesting thing he's ever laid his eyes upon. "How have you been, Kihyun-ssi?"

  
"Why are you being so formal with me, Kyun?"

  
For some reason, Changkyun can't seem to be so casual with Kihyun after all those years they've spent together, it's like every memory of them two vanished. Soon, he feels tears well up in his eyes and he chokes back a sob from all the sudden and quick happenings occuring to him today. What happened to having an enjoyable date?

  
"Are you ok-"

  
Wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, he breathes out a sharp sigh and looks at Kihyun directly to the eye, "I'm sorry I can't do this." He stands up and makes a run out of the restaurant.

  
After all these years, it seems like he still can't stand to be in the same room, let alone be on the same table with someone who've done so much to hurt his feelings, he just simply can't. He feels so suffocated a while ago, like all the air is sucked out of him when he looks at Kihyun. All the feelings he had worked so hard to suppress over the years, the feelings he forced to hide making him so closed off of everyone. It sucks, truly, after all the effort he's done, those feelings are resurfacing and his walls and the guard he put easily crumbles just like that. Just because he met Kihyun again.

  


He finds himself at a bus stop, swallowing back his sobs. Crying really isn't his forte because when he cries, he can't seem to stop.   


  


"Kkung! How's your date going?" Jooheon asks cheerily through the phone. "Are you considering going on a second date, huh?"

  


Jooheon's voice drives more tears to flow out of his eyes and in an instant, he's crying more than before, trying not to wail like a child. It's enough that the old woman beside him is looking at him strangey already, he doesn't need more attention that what he has now. 

  


"Hyung," He sobs. "Can you pick me up now? I need you." 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh, I wasn't really planning for this to be chaptered but look we're in part 2 and still counting BIG SIGH

Kihyun was Changkyun's, let's say, first love. His first relationship. But most of all - his best friend. Not only did Kihyun ruin their romantic relationship when he left, also their friendship which hurt Changkyun the most. Just thinking about how easy it was for the older to throw away all the memories they spent together makes Changkyun's blood boil in all ways.

  
"Okay, so you're telling me that this guy you were on a date with- Kihyun, right? Is your ex? You have an ex?" Disbelief is written all over Minhyuk's tone.

  
Jooheon had picked Changkyun up on the bus stop, eyes swollen and cheeks wet from tears, looking so vulnerable that Jooheon couldn't help but hug the poor boy in an instant. Whoever that Kihyun guy is, Jooheon thinks, he can fuck off.

  
The youngest sighs once again, not moving from the makeshift cocoon of blankets that Jooheon made him, "yes, hyung. It's the first time we've seen each other after almost two years," Playing with the hem of his shirt, Changkyun gives out a weak chuckle. "I can't believe I cried over him again."

  
Changkyun is devastated, sad, confused, angered and worried - all at the same time. There's too many emotions swirling around his brain at the moment that he can't exactly pinpoint what he feels about seeing Kihyun again. It's like he's back to square one, the day after Kihyun broke up with him, a total mess. All because of one guy.

  
Maybe they rushed things too quickly. Maybe they weren't ready to be in a relationship yet. Maybe they were just blinded by the idea of love, too young to notice what's the difference between infatuation and love is. Maybe he lacked something too, causing Kihyun to fall out of love with him and find someone much more capable, someone much older and mature than Changkyun-

  
"I can practically hear you over thinking from here," Jooheon chides. "Kkung, stop it, okay? You didn't do anything wrong."

  
He hears Minhyuk sigh, followed by a sound akin to disappointment, "I'm so sorry Changkyunnie, I didn't know he'd be your ex. If I only knew he's your ex, I could've beat the shit out of him-" Jooheon stops him mid-sentence with a _'_ _hyung there's no need for violence, okay, calm down.'_ "But I didn't even knew you have an ex, Kyun. I thought you were enjoying the single life all along."

  
Changkyun reaches a hand out to Minhyuk and pats his hair, face scrunching up to a small smile, "it's okay hyung, it's not your fault. Things happen like that and maybe it's time Kihyun hyung and I settle things in our past now that's why we met again."

  
Kihyun had dumped him a week before their first anniversary through text. A text. Really. A simple text that caught Changkyun off guard and made his life spiralling down the drainage along with his dignity. The audacity of Yoo Kihyun to break up with him through text - Changkyun has to laugh, he's always thought that the older is the braver one in their relationship. Turns out it was him. It took a lot of bravery and courage to face life that time, and it took a lot of time for him to heal.

  
Their relationship at that time was already going a bit downhill but the younger wasn't really expecting for it to hit rock bottom. But with Kihyun sending a text saying: 'I'm sorry Changkyun, I can't do this anymore.' and transferring universities right before the semester starts, he guess they've really hit rock bottom, and Changkyun's whole life is dragged along with it.

  
So of course, it led him to believe all kinds of reasons why Kihyun just left him like that, like their relationship meant nothing to him, left Changkyun hanging and literally ghosted him. The only plausible reason, and the only one that just made sense to him, is that Kihyun had cheated on him with another guy. It's the only thing left for him to believe, so that's what he reasoned himself all this time.

  
"So," The oldest trails off, looking at Changkyun like he's trying to assess if it's okay to ask questions or if he should just shut up for once. When the youngest looks at him expectantly, he rushes out quickly, "...what are you planning to do?"

  
"Nothing. Move on with my life, I guess? I can't let this whole thing affect me again."

  
Minhyuk and Jooheon shared a look of pity towards the youngest, not quite used to seeing Changkyun so weak and so fragile, the youngest has always had a strong personality, blunt and honest, but not like this, not quiet and broken. This time, the Changkyun bundled up in soft blankets and pillows looks different, very different, from the Changkyun they know, and it hurts them in ways they don't even know that'd hurt them.

  
Perhaps Jooheon's mind is full of thousands of ways on how to get back at whoever that Kihyun guy is, for hurting his Changkyun and perhaps Minhyuk, too, is thinking of a good ol' savage way on how to make Kihyun regret leaving his favorite dongsaeng in the world.

  
~

  
You're probably thinking right now that Kihyun is such a jerky a*sh*le who deserves no love in this world and yes you're not entirely wrong but not fully correct at the same time, Kihyun is a jerk and an a*sh*le combined in all his 5 foot 9 inches glory (and yes, he is 5'9, without insoles, period.) He whacks Hyungwon's and Hoseok's heads when he sees the two acting inappropriately lovey dovey in public especially inside school premises, he drags Hyungwon's tall and lanky figure out the bed when the other refuses to wake up, even went as far as pouring a bucket of cold water that one time, he hides Hoseok's protein powders when he sees the older drinking it for the third time that day, he's starting to nag so much like his mom, the target of nagging being his two childlike roommates, Hoseok and Hyungwon, which, by the way, is in a disgustingly, annoying, sweet relationship.

  
So yes, he's kind of a jerky asshole at some point, if you'd put it that way.

  
But, what he can't do and he's certainly sure that he will never do, is to cheat on someone. Most especially with Changkyun. There's no way he'll do that with someone as special and precious as the younger, never in a million years. He'll have to pay someone to beat him to death first and after that, he'll probably still think twice before doing that.

  
Willing his thoughts to go away, Kihyun focuses on the pavement below him, head hung low and ignoring the chilly breeze as the night comes closer. The sounds of leaves rustling against each other soothes his soul for a moment before he reaches their apartment, greeting the guard at the front with little to no enthusiasm.

  
The elevator opens with a 'ding' on their floor and Kihyun slowly trudges his way through the lonely corridor, eyes never leaving the floor as if he's waiting for it to just swallow him alive. The floor has never looked so appealing in his entire life until now - it looks so inviting, so tempting that Kihyun wants to just drop and plant his face on the tiled floor.

  
"You're early?"

  
Hyungwon sounds disappointed as he lets Kihyun in on their apartment, "what happened with your date, hyung?"

  
Kihyun plops down on the couch, wanting to bury his head on the corner, "I fucked up, Hyungwon. I really, _really_ fucked up this time."

  
"In what aspect did you fucked up? I mean, you always fuck up hyung, no offense," The younger shrugs when Kihyun shoots him a dirty look. "So, tell me, what happened? I'm all ears. "

  
Kihyun sighs very loudly, remembering the way Changkyun looked at him with so much hidden resentment and it makes his stomach churn with the thought of the younger loathing him. He can't bear to think that the eyes that used to look at him with so much care and love before now carries so much hate and anger towards him. It makes his stomach twist in ways he can't explain.

  
"Your date didn't go well?" Hoseok suggests, patting Kihyun's back once before going to sit beside Hyungwon. Kihyun sits up, eyeing the couple sitting across him, looking for any hint of suspicion, grumbling loudly when the pair only looks at him dumbfoundedly.

  
"I'm an asshole."

  
Hyungwon scoffs, "why are you telling this to us? I thought we already agreed about the fact that you're _indeed_ an asshole?"

  
"Oh shut up Hyungwon, I really mean it this time. I can't believe I'm an asshole! I'm such a prick, god, why did I even do that to him?"

  
Hoseok looks at Kihyun worriedly, "can you at least explain what happened so we can have any idea what's going on?"

  
So of course, Kihyun started right from the very beginning: with how in love he was with this guy named Im Changkyun back in high school, with how they were together until their first year of uni, with how scared and worried he was when he found out that his parents have pretty much figured out that he's not straight and told him to cut off ties with Changkyun or else they'll cut off any money and support they're giving Kihyun, and him being the coward that he is, broke up with the younger through a text and basically just disappeared out his life without even a warning, that the reason why he transferred to the uni he's in right now right before the semester started was because he wanted to get away from Changkyun. He tells more and more until he gets to the point wherein he saw Changkyun earlier today and he finds out they're each other's dates and how the younger ran away from him.

  
"What the hell dude," Hoseok gives him a look that says: _'_ _bro, you've done some real shit'_ and trust Kihyun, he knows. "Changkyun deserves so much better, what were you thinking, Kihyun?"

  
"You're like some level shit of being an asshole," Shaking his head, Hyungwon clicked his tongue in disappointment, eyes never leaving the older. "I have no idea you can do such a thing, wow."

  
"I know, okay, I know, so please stop pressing more all my mistakes again, I know I'm wrong but what can I do? What's done is done." Kihyun voices out, his tone becoming more and more weaker. "I can't possibly just say sorry and expect him to forgive me in an instant, right?"

  
"Yeah damn you're right, Kihyun hyung. I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with you for once," Hyungwon deadpans. Pausing for a moment, the younger looks at him, eyes hinting to something more of mischief. "You're going to meet up with Changkyun again and say you're sorry, and no matter what he says or does, you can't retaliate in any way because you've been nothing but a douchebag to him, understood?"

  
_Meet Changkyun again? No way!_ "Like hell I'd listen to you, Hyungwon, shut up. I'm not meeting Changkyun again-"

  
"But he's right though, Kihyunnie," Fuck, the nickname that Hoseok knows Kihyun can't say no to, the slight smirk I'm his face saying it all. "The poor boy needs some closure, at the very least, you can't be such a bad guy til the end, right?"

  
"And explain everything what happened and why you did that to him, it'll probably lessen his anger towards you, hyung."

  
"Buy him some flowers at least."

  
"Then while you're at it, treat him to dinner, too!"

  
Kihyun looks back and forth at the couple taking turns at giving suggestions, his headache starting to become more prominent now as all the events of today had unfolded. God, everything's so stressful and now that Changkyun reappeared back in his life again, Kihyun can't help but to feel the need to fix everything between them two.

  
That is, if Changkyun's willing for them to be even fixed.

  
~

  
Changkyun is exhausted. He's been running on an empty stomach all day, barely leaving time to even interact with anyone because of the amount of workload to do. Blame Kihyun, he grumbles internally, I would've finished all these by the weekend if I haven't met him.

  
The library is filled with students just like Changkyun, caffeine-fueled bodies trying to cram a three-day worth of work in one day, stressed and sleep-deprived, but the raging feelings inside Changkyun is what keeps him going, fueling his entire body as he gulps down the last of his black coffee for the day.

  
It wasn't until he's on the bus stop that his phone buzzes, signalling a text from an unknown number. He was about to delete the text because his mother taught him not to interact with strangers, which is clearly something he not followed for he literally agreed going on a date with a complete stranger the last day (which, turned out, is not a stranger but his ex, Yoo Kihyun).

  
Changkyun's heart falls to his stomach when he reads the text, eyes almost bulging out and disbelief coursing through his body.

  
_'hi changkyun. i hope u don't mind that i asked for your number, i just want to talk'_  
__

_'and oh btw, this is kihyun'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all thanks for reading! comments and kudos are highly appreciated! you can also read my other works too which are all markhyuck bcs I love them ahshsh anyways, have a good day everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first monsta x fanfic hehe pls give this lots of love 💓 pls leave a comment too if u like it! Have a good day xo 
> 
> hmu on Twitter: @hyuckiethereal


End file.
